<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Love From Afar by Lia_613</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594758">A Love From Afar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613'>Lia_613</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OhmFluke- Fandom, UWMA - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-_-, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Elle - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, Gi - Freeform, God of Death Ohm, God of Life Fluke, I told Mumsie she should write this herself, I tried but....ahahaha, M/M, Nyx - Freeform, Random &amp; Short, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Yearning, cute I guess, i don't know what this is, kinda sad, now here we are</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God of Life Fluke x God of Death Ohm<br/>Weekly Updates as usual on Saturdays<br/>Nuff said ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Prompt &amp; Request by Mumsie💜 (@ms_chabie)<br/>Idk if I butchered it... I am sorry✊😔</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, OhmFluke - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Realm of Death, there lies a single pool of water. The sole gateway to life outside and as God of Death, Ohm had never paid it mind, content to drift along in his own world. </p><p> </p><p>But now....now things had changed and as he sat there, fingers running along the water, the ripples gave way to an image. </p><p> </p><p>The God of Life smiled at him in the water, a crown of flowers lying safe on his soft hair. His white robes stood out against the greenery that displayed such <em> life </em> and for once....Ohm wished to know what the world felt like outside.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke smiled brighter, "Hey...eyes on me, won't you give me a smile?"</p><p> </p><p>The corners of Ohm's mouth turned, the most delicate of smiles balancing precariously on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"There we go~" </p><p> </p><p>He saw Fluke's hand reach out, palm stretching over the water and he did the same, mirroring the action. He could feel the water on his palm but with his whole heart, he wished he could feel the warmth of the other instead.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke closed his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"I've missed you."</p><p> </p><p>Ohm's lips parted. A tear fell, creating a ripple on the still water.</p><p> </p><p>"As have I"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Realm of Life - Fyosí<br/>▪︎It comes from the Greek word for Nature - "Fýsi"</p><p>Realm of Death - Klasí<br/>▪︎It comes from the Greek word for Hell - "Kólasi"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ohm had been surprised when the invitation had come, flames dimming and revealing the soft beige of the envelope.</p><p> </p><p>It held the seal of the God of Life. A being he had only heard of and could never come close to.</p><p> </p><p>As God of Death, life withered in his presence. And in the presence of life, he shrank.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mutually destructive relationship. </p><p> </p><p>A century of solitude had passed and the God's would gather once again. Fyosí, the God of Life's vibrant abode would be their host this year.</p><p> </p><p>He stared at the envelope, pondering for a moment. Hesitancy lingered on his fingers before a decision passed.</p><p> </p><p>The envelope burst into flames and he watched the seal melt.</p><p> </p><p>The God of Death would not be attending.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>《Fyosí》</strong>
</p><p>Fluke stared as the name on his scroll burned a bright red much like the embers in his hearth. Within seconds it faded away, as if it had never been present.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and a squirrel skittered up his arm, settling on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Gi. Will I never meet this man?"</p><p> </p><p>The squirrel said nothing, burrowing deeper into the light brown locks.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Gi! Are you ignoring me yet again? How is it that you favor sleep over my company every single time?"</p><p> </p><p>The squirrel had already entered the realm of Dreams.</p><p> </p><p>"My, I do wonder who you meet in those dreams."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, he rolled up the scroll, returning it to its place on his desk. He moved through the hallways, bare feet padding across the grass outside as small critters circled around him.</p><p> </p><p>A hummingbird came to rest on his arm and Fluke bowed his head in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Naz," A flurry of wings sounded and 3 little ones landed on his shoulders, feet clinging to his robes, perching unstable.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Your little ones have taken flight!" Gleefully they chirped at him excitedly while Naz stood on his palm, preening her feathers, the picture of pride.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations my friend. With a mother as brilliant as you, they lack nothing in life."</p><p> </p><p>Naz trilled, delighted at the compliment before she took flight again, her little ones flapping rigorously to follow her lead.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke smiled. He remembered when he had first met Naz, the bird lying desolate on the floor of his quarters, a wing broken and the life seeping out of her. He had breathed it back into her and healed her wounds.</p><p> </p><p>It gave him great satisfaction to watch her flourish. Warmth in his heart, he continued, Gi still asleep on his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He came to a small cove that was surrounded by trees and foliage, the green on them vibrant and bright. He sat down, tucking his feet in and resting his weight on his heels. His hands laid on his lap and feeling playful, he bent down, touching his nose to the still water, disturbing the calm of its surface.</p><p> </p><p>With an indignant squawk, Gi fell into the pond and Fluke gasped, initial surprise melting into giggles at the furious chittering exploding from the soaked squirrel. Heaving himself to the shore, Gi glared up at the God of Life.</p><p> </p><p>A gentle smile on his lips, Fluke bowed his head, "You have my deepest sympathies Gi. Regretfully, I have grown so used to your weight on my head that I failed to remember your presence atop it."</p><p> </p><p>With some choice words flung at the God before him, Gi scurried away, sopping wet and entirely disgruntled.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke giggled again, turning to the water and stopping short. He blinked.</p><p> </p><p>Countless times, he had come to this pool, attempting to contact the Realm of Death. He wished to speak to the one God he had never met. However, each attempt had failed for the God of Death had never responded.</p><p> </p><p>Thus, the dark orbs staring directly into his left Fluke shocked. He rubbed his eyes, opening them again to find that heavy gaze once again.</p><p> </p><p>"You are here." Fluke whispered in awe.</p><p> </p><p>He took in the fiery red leaves hanging off the dark black bark of the trees surrounding the God of Death.</p><p> </p><p>He had only heard of them.</p><p> </p><p>"May I ask if those are Kafsi trees?"</p><p> </p><p>There was no response.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" Searchingly, Fluke extended his hand, fingertips lightly touching the figure shown through the water.</p><p> </p><p>"State the reason for your presence."</p><p> </p><p>The voice drifted into Fluke's ears. He closed his eyes, savoring its depth, the edge it held, the flatness of his tone.</p><p> </p><p>It was intriguing.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be polite to exchange greetings first," Fluke deflected the question, a kind expression gracing his features.</p><p> </p><p>The one in the water said nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Without notice, the red leaves around the other God burst into flames, unrestrained and dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke flinched back for he had never seen such intense fire and it pained him to see the trees burn.</p><p> </p><p>"....the trees here feel no pain. They are not alive."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke opened one eye.</p><p> </p><p>"They are but a mere echo of life."</p><p> </p><p>"You are observant." Fluke commented, realizing the God of Death had recognized the second of pain he had failed to constrain, "How do these trees still stand?"</p><p> </p><p>"The bark of Kafsi trees are immune to the heat of its leaves." The other god clarified.</p><p> </p><p>"Since they are alight, will you be receiving visitors soon?" Fluke leaned forward, trying to see the face clouded in darkness.</p><p> </p><p>No response yet again. The other God seemed to be contemplating his words.</p><p> </p><p>"I am Ohm," he finally said, ignoring the previous question.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, a welcome greeting." The God of Life smiled in delight, happy that their conversation was progressing, "and I am-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know who you are." Ohm interrupted, standing up. The flames on the trees around him were dying down, ashes of the leaves falling beautifully over the God's figure.</p><p> </p><p>He was a sight to behold.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not expect another response."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke snapped out of his awe ridden gaze at that, "Wait!" He called out, hands touching the water once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p> </p><p>And he was gone. </p><p> </p><p>He could no longer see the night that blanketed Ohm's realm. Instead the water once again reflected the clear blue sky of his own realm.</p><p> </p><p>"Must you avoid my presence?"</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>《Klasí》</strong>
</p><p>Striding towards the single dock built on the outskirts of his Realm, Ohm forced the smiling countenance of the God of Life out of his quiet thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>When Kafsi trees burn, they are an indication that the boatman was delivering new souls to his realm. As the souls approach the shores of his world, they would be welcomed by the sight of fire lighting up the landmass. Kafsi trees were littered everywhere you looked in the Realm of the Dead, lining up all corners, a inferno circling those borders each time the boats crossed. </p><p> </p><p>Raw hellfire was the pride of his home and the most suitable reception for the newly dead.</p><p> </p><p>The arrivals were already hopping onto the dock, confused and lost. He dropped two gold coins to account for two boats, into the outstretched palm of the boatsman.</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, the nameless boatsman left the shore, his boats receding into the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Even as Ohm counted off the new souls, taking note of their deaths, the reasons for their deaths and the resulting punishment or reward, he could not shake the light voice kissing his ears.</p><p> </p><p>He had never visited the pool, the world outside being of little interest to him. However, for some reason on this particular day, he had found himself lingering at the edge of the water. Ohm attributed it to the invitation he had rejected. Perhaps he did have a miniscule spark of curiosity regarding the other Realms.</p><p> </p><p>The image of the God of Life was certainly not anything he expected to see in that pond. He had merely sat by it to ponder the hesitance he had shown before he chose to decline.</p><p> </p><p>Was he lonely? Did he crave the presence of other beings? </p><p> </p><p>Ohm did not know the answer.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the other God smile and giggle, exchanging friendly banter with a creature of life, had set something alight within the cold indifference of his heart.</p><p> </p><p>He did not mean for Fluke to lay eyes on him. It was his fault for unknowingly gazing at the other God while he simply lived as he did for all these centuries. Perhaps Ohm did have a desire to meet his natural opposite.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the Kafsi trees had reminded him of his stature. The moment the beautiful red leaves had burned and raw pain had dusted across Fluke's face, the God of Death understood.</p><p> </p><p>They would only destroy each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Realm of Life - Fyosí<br/>▪︎It comes from the Greek word for Nature - "Fýsi"</p>
<p>Realm of Death - Klasí<br/>▪︎It comes from the Greek word for Hell - "Kólasi"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>《Fyosí》</strong>
</p>
<p>For the first time in his existence, Fluke glared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he peered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he squinted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he leaned closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eyebrows furrowed, he did the best he could until Gi's tail slapped him softly on the cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Don't you dare drop me again!" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The threat was clear enough and Fluke's features relaxed in defeat, sighing as he leaned back to rest on his haunches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pool remained still, the water unshaken, a mirror image of the sky and trees above it. No God of Death. No fiery Kafis trees. No midnight sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How disappointing." The God of Life grumbled, "Are you not as curious about me as I am about you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water gave him no response. Instead, Gi chittered up on his head, tail smacking his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is quite rude! Are you learning such foul words in your dreams?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chittering triumphantly, Gi hopped down, stalking off, tail held high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is impossible that he was revolted by my presence…" Fluke mumbled, the squirrels teasing striking a thimble of fear in his heart, "Or is it possible? We are opposites. Our very nature stands on extreme ends of the spectrum. Would he be revolted?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water still gave him no response. But a fawn clopped over to him, wet nose tickling the back of his neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke found that mortal animals were extremely loveable and thus, many of them populated his realm in addition to the celestial and mythical beings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned to the baby deer, hand petting it gently until it sat on its haunches, head laid in his lap, happily soaking up the attention from the God of Life himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are new. Shall I name you?" Fluke cooed when the fawn lifted its head and licked at his palm in approval.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've saved a list of mortal names and I think…..'Elle' would be perfect for you." He smiled, bending down to kiss the soft fur and the fawn licked at his palm again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then Elle you shall be!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned back to the pool, careful not to hurt the fawn resting on his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me Elle, do you suppose the God of Death abhors me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle crooned, raising her head and nosing at his chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't believe so either. Gi is merely feeling a jovial mood." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy with his conclusion, the God of Life rose, Elle following at his heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose I shall keep trying as I have. Another chance will come again."</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>《Klasí》</strong>
</p>
<p>Ohm watched as the pool glowed continuously. He stood outside of what it revealed to the other end, observing silently from his hidden position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed the God of Life was insistent on conversing with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wondered why. Clicking his tongue, he turned away, returning to his abode and walking up the rich black marble stairway. Few beings lingered within and in vicinity of his palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does the pool continue to glow?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ohm's steps stopped and he turned. There stood Boun, a minor God who oversaw those souls worthy of reward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The slightest hint of surprise fluttered across the God of Death's expression, "Continue?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What did he mean by 'continue'? He had only unintentionally met with the God of Life recently. There was no reason for Boun to make use of such a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed sire. Unbeknownst to you, that pool has glowed far too many times for me to keep count."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boun sauntered towards the large majestic doors that led outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That cannot be."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile came over the minor God. He turned, careful gaze meeting the dark eyes of his ruler, "Do you accuse me of a crime so mortal as lying?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ohm held his silence. He was fully assured of Boun's integrity. The god would not lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It seems to me that you've found a friend. Or perhaps it is more accurate to say a friend has found you. As disinterested as you are in others, I would say they find you intriguing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Boun's stare held a hidden challenge, one that Ohm would not rise to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Attend to your duties Boun." A single dismissal was enough for an idea of such ridicule. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He continued up the stairs, reaching his room. A flutter of wings sounded and a Phoenix soared to his outstretched arm. He indulged in briefly scratching its head. It was the closest he would come to affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cooing, the Phoenix brushed its head against his arm before gliding to the bed, settling on the simple covers. In actuality, the bed was a formality. He could not recall the last time he found comfort in sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking over the glittering expanse of his realm, he once again fell into his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A friend…" He murmured. The Phoenix perked up on the bed, a question in its trill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The very idea of it made Ohm scoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was the God of Death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hated by many, disliked by plenty, desired by some and confronted by none.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time was a laughable concept in the world of God's but for as long as Ohm could remember, solitude had accompanied him in his journeys. It toed the line of a 'friend' and a prison. He had no complaints though, content to drift through as he always had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Boun's words had piqued his interest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had the God of Life attempted to reach out to him before? If so… <em> why? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once again he was lingering at the edge of the pool, the almost nonexistent wave of the water extremely close to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ohm sighed in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not know why he was here. Before he could have a change of heart, the pool came to life, its gentle glow making the sharp edges of his face appear soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, the God of Life manifested in the water. There seemed to be a fawn sitting next to him. The squirrel he had previously dropped was nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The creatures interested Ohm and he had found that watching Fluke interact with them was something he appreciated. He would not admit that the smile rising on the God of Life's face was what he appreciated the most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally, you have answered my call."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was as light as Ohm remembered it to be. The melodic tilt, the clear ring, the soft tone. Ohm took each aspect to heart, locking them away in the vast expanse of his memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unintentionally so." He replied, as brusque as he always was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fluke paid it no mind, "I am happy that you answered. Before you leave me, I'd like to make my intentions clear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ohm raised an eyebrow at that. He was just about to disappear on the other God again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to know more about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ohm narrowed his eyes at the hands that had once laid relaxed on Fluke's lap but were now fidgeting. Was the God of Life shy? There was a rosy glow surrounding his small frame and Ohm… Ohm did not know the emotion that rose in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fluke closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For as long as I have lived, as far back as my memory reaches, you have always been the object of my curiosity." His eyes opened, gentle gaze finding Ohm's hard one, "I cannot tell you the exact reason. Perhaps it is because of our inherently contrasting natures, perhaps it is not. All I can tell you, Ohm, God of Death, is that you are a book I wish to indulge in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ohm remained silent, scanning the other thoughtfully. He knew the other spoke the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you called upon me previously?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still remembered Boun's words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than I can count."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it had been true. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ohm sat down, arms gathered in his lap and he caught the excited, almost hopeful shift in Fluke's expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this wouldn't hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you wish to know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, Fluke's gaze sparkled like the sun rays shining on the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, Ohm started. He told the God of Life about the Realm of Death. He elaborated on the Kafsi trees and their purpose. He spoke of the river of souls flowing underneath the landmass that was his home. He spoke of the minor Gods that occupied parts of his palace. He spoke of the varying regions in his Realm that existed to categorize the souls. He spoke of the boatsman and the dead that he met with frequently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Fluke listened, rapt with attention as a world always hidden from him came to life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love to visit." He found himself saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ohm withdrew further into the darkness, "You cannot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am aware." Fluke said with a sad smile, "But I am still able to wish for it am I not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The God of Death said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to hear of my world?" Fluke ventured cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed and the God of Life waited patiently. Finally, an answer came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I would not mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, Ohm felt the impact of his words. It is not that he would not mind. It's that he never minded from the beginning. He would never mind. For he wanted this. From the first moment he laid eyes on the God of Life and felt his vibrant energy, he wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The unfamiliar emotion had laid dormant and suppressed within him but now, as he watched the other God's excited chatter and animated gestures, it bloomed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the first time, the God of Death felt alive. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fluke skipped over to the pool. Elle was already there, Gi sleeping on her back.</p><p> </p><p>The squirrel had taken to the fawn and now preferred her fur over the God of Life's hair. Fluke smiled, petting her fondly.</p><p> </p><p>The Gathering of the Gods was close in time. If measured according to the mortal world, it was about a week away and Fluke wished to know if the God of Death might have had a change of heart about attending.</p><p> </p><p>It gave him great happiness to see the God pictured in the pool right away. No longer did he sit for long periods of time by the water, hoping vainly that the other God might answer him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello Ohm," he smiled and Ohm bowed his head in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello."</p><p> </p><p>Ohm was still as short with his words as he had initially been. However, it was not out of unkindness, that was merely his character and Fluke found it rather endearing.</p><p> </p><p>"If we might engage in casual conversation, may I ask if you will attend the Gathering?"</p><p> </p><p>By now, Fluke had grown accustomed to Ohm's miniscule changes in expression. He had learned and what he saw did not bode well.</p><p> </p><p>"I have declined."</p><p> </p><p>"...you could have a change of heart."</p><p> </p><p>"I will not."</p><p> </p><p>Ohm's stony expression held no room for argument and Fluke knew better than to make an attempt. No matter how he tried, Ohm always kept himself at a distance. Fluke understood why.</p><p> </p><p>Any closer, and they would both face destruction.</p><p> </p><p>But he could not help the fond feelings for the God rearing within himself, neighing loud like those mortal horses, wishing to be released, to run free, wild and unrestrained.</p><p> </p><p>It was sadly amusing how even the Kafsi trees seem to have allowance for more expression than they did.</p><p> </p><p>"Will I never see you then?"</p><p> </p><p>The darkness clouded the other's features.</p><p> </p><p>"You know the answer."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke sighed, "Then would you grant me one request?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am listening."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you move to the light?"</p><p> </p><p>Ohm paused in the breath he was taking and the God of Life spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you let me see you? Properly? Without hiding in the shadows?"</p><p> </p><p>For some unknown reason, Ohm had always sat within the shadows. While Fluke could meet his gaze, his features were never clear to him and Fluke desired to commit every line in this God's face to memory. If he could never see Ohm, then he would at least have a proper mental image of him.</p><p> </p><p>"Please." Fluke asked, sensing Ohm's hesitance.</p><p> </p><p>"Most do not desire to lay eyes upon me."</p><p> </p><p>"I am not most."</p><p> </p><p>"You may not be pleased with what you see."</p><p> </p><p>"Let me decide for myself."</p><p> </p><p>The two God's stared at each other for a moment more before Ohm stood, slowly moving to the opposite end of the pool.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down, the light finally falling upon his face and Fluke gazed at him in awe.</p><p> </p><p>The strands of the dark locks framing the God's face were at last clear to him. Bronze skin shone bright and Fluke made a new discovery. Ohm has mismatched eyes. With the light directly illuminating his features, Fluke could now see the rich red of Ohm's right eye, his left a deep gray. Within the shadows of darkness, they both appeared black.</p><p> </p><p>The God of Life's lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>"You are <em> divine</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Ohm averted his gaze, unfamiliar words leaving him unable to react. Fluke merely stared and stared again, taking in the exquisite appearance of the other God.</p><p> </p><p>"There is such beauty in you," he murmured, wishing Ohm recognized that.</p><p> </p><p>The God of Death finally spoke, mismatched eyes capturing Fluke's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"You are ethereal."</p><p> </p><p>The hands that lay relaxed on Fluke's lap tightened.</p><p> </p><p>"Next to you, I am nothing."</p><p> </p><p>The rosy curve of Fluke's cheeks lifted as he smiled, delicate and beautiful with every motion. </p><p> </p><p>"Then we must agree to disagree."</p><p> </p><p>"Agreed."</p><p> </p><p>The God of Life was <em> blushing.</em> Yet he refused to look away from Ohm's enchanting eyes. Neither of them knew how long they stared at each other, Fluke's aura coloring pink and Ohm's ears warming up.</p><p> </p><p>What a strange but <em> lovely </em> feeling this was.</p><p> </p><p>They finally broke out of their stupor when Gi plopped onto Fluke's hair, chittering loudly and even Elle woke from her nap, weight lifting off Fluke's leg.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Gi, don't be rude! Honestly, who are you visiting in your dreams!!" The God of Life exclaimed, utterly scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>Elle turned her nose up at Gi, shaking herself as if in disgust before she got up and left, leaving a wet kiss on Fluke's cheek. It warmed his heart when Elle stretched her neck out, nosing at Ohm's figure reflected in the water before she clopped away.</p><p> </p><p>"She favors you." Fluke commented, happy and satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot say the same for the squirrel." Ohm remarked, staring at the glaring creature on Fluke's palm.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...well, Gi is a special case- I meant that as a compliment!" He retorted when the angry chittering began again. The squirrel jumped off his palm, stalking away.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head with a smile, Fluke turned to Ohm, pausing in his movements.</p><p> </p><p>Was that a smile he saw?</p><p> </p><p>Was it really?</p><p> </p><p>He waited with bated breath to see if he could catch another glimpse of such a rarity but Ohm simply stared back at his expectant gaze until he conceded.</p><p> </p><p>"I must go" The God of Life's sullen notification made the God of Death wish to smile once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." Ohm felt he had spent too much time enjoying the presence of the other. His duties needed attending to and none of those duties included staring starstruck at the God of Life.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you not sad to see me go?" A pout was trembling on his lips and Ohm found the sight strangely endearing. He had never seen such an action from a God before.</p><p> </p><p>He took a moment to watch the pout on Fluke's lips jut out further before he answered, "I will bring someone for you to meet next time you call for me."</p><p> </p><p>At that, Fluke brightened up, pout dissolving as excitement graced his features.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is this 'someone' that you speak of? Is it one of the minor Gods?" </p><p> </p><p>The smallest of smiles reached Ohm's face, "It is not. You will find out later."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke squinted, lips parting as if he was seconds away from asking another question. Then he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not one to reveal more even if I continue to question you."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed."</p><p> </p><p>"I hope our next time arrives soon then." With a smile on his face, Fluke kept lingering, gaze fixed on Ohm's.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it not time for you to leave?"</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Fluke shot up, "Oh my- Yes, I'm… I was just-" He trailed off, sighing and meeting Ohm's gaze.</p><p> </p><p>There was something in that stare that was similar to the fondness he had seen in the God of Life's eyes when he looked upon the rude squirrel and gentle fawn. He couldn't quite place it but it made him feel….special. But it also scared him. Such emotions posed danger to both him and the cause of his confusions. </p><p> </p><p>"Well it seems I do not want to leave your company." Fluke didn't hesitate to be honest and Ohm took a moment to formulate his response.</p><p> </p><p>"Nor I, yours. I would never choose to forgo your company."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke looked very pleased, that rosy aura surrounding him more often recently and a twinge of pride seeped into the God of Death's heart amidst the turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>"But you must leave. Preparations for the Gathering must be made in haste."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke's gaze moved down to his hands on his lap, "It holds no significance for me if you are not there." He whispered.</p><p> </p><p>There was silence. One that seemed to hold a thousand words that neither God said out loud. A silence that yearned for an answer, a solution, a simple chance.</p><p> </p><p>"I can never be there."</p><p> </p><p>For centuries, tears had not stung the God of Life's beautiful eyes but now…now his vision blurred.</p><p> </p><p>"It seems I must leave first today." Ohm stood, the sight of Fluke refusing to raise his head to look at him causing the God of Death to feel more pain than he expected. Not desiring to stay a second further, he retreated from the pool, escaping from the tornado of unknown feelings they were being swept up into.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke's vision did not clear until pristine, clear drops landed on his hands. Then his vision blurred again, the soft line of his shoulders shaking slightly as he shut his eyes and felt the wetness of his lashes.</p><p> </p><p>He took a deep shuddering breath and looked at the pool void of any images. He raised his hand, the back of it damp with salty tears. Ever so lightly, almost as if he feared the water was fragile, that it would break, that he would harm it, the God of Life touched the pad of one finger to its surface, a gentle wave pushing out from the point of contact. </p><p> </p><p>"How is it that I miss you already?"</p><p> </p><p>He laid another finger against the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you truly never be mine?</p><p> </p><p>Another finger touched the cool surface.</p><p> </p><p>"Will I never be yours?</p><p> </p><p>His entire palm rested on the water now.</p><p> </p><p>"I harbor feelings for you. Do you share the same sentiment?"</p><p> </p><p>His lips touched the water, a kiss of life ghosting over the pool.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish to touch you."</p><p> </p><p>His tears melted into the water.</p><p> </p><p>"I wish to feel your warmth."</p><p> </p><p>The hand laying over the water curled into a fist.</p><p> </p><p>"But I never will."</p><p> </p><p>His tears continued to flow into the pool, becoming one with it, the pain of his sorrow seeping into the only channel of communication he had with the God of Death.</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> never </em> will."</p><p> </p><p>The God for whom love had blossomed in his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pool glowed incessantly. It had been for a long time now and each day, Ohm had stood outside of its reach, staring at the glow, knowing who was calling, but never answering.</p><p> </p><p>The phoenix on his shoulder trilled, trying to urge him to go to the pool but the God of Death refused, turning his back on what he truly desired.</p><p> </p><p>His heavy footsteps trudged towards the Palace.</p><p> </p><p>"You did not answer." Boun watched his ruler turn around, eyes empty and void of emotions. He said nothing and Boun continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Sire, you realize that even the Gathering of Gods has passed. Do you plan on never meeting him again? Did you at least say goodbye?" </p><p> </p><p>Ohm's silence was his answer.</p><p> </p><p>"So you have left him lost and confused. Much time has flowed and yet the pool continues to glow. He continues to reach for you despite your actions, must you ignore his call?"</p><p> </p><p>The God of Death finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"It is best."</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix screeched, violently vocal for the first time as it flapped its wings, smacking Ohm's face and taking off to settle on Boun's shoulder instead.</p><p> </p><p>"For you? Or for him?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is not your concern." Ohm stared at the Phoenix who seemed to be glaring at him in disapproval.</p><p> </p><p>"It is not. But I will say this. He is the God of Life. He is aware of the dangers a connection with you brings and he will know what is best for him. Consider that."</p><p> </p><p>He moved to leave as Ohm said nothing more. The Phoenix took flight, soaring up the stairs, the gust of wind from its wings disturbing the strands of Ohm's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Boun paused, "...perhaps you should visit the edge of our realm. It may give you some clarity."</p><p> </p><p>With that, the minor God left the Palace, leaving the God of Death to muse over his turbulent thoughts. Ohm knew why Boun urged him to visit the edge of his chaotic land and unbeknownst to the minor God, he had already done so.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over today as well, standing at the edge of his Realm, hands behind his back, waiting.</p><p> </p><p>From the dark horizons situated far away, a spot of color appeared, drifting towards where he stood. It struggled to stay alive, the color fading and dissolving the closer it got to the Realm of Death. Ohm took a step away from his lands, fingertips reaching out to catch the last dust of life from that flower as he watched its final breath seep slowly through his fingers like sand.</p><p> </p><p>And then it was no more.</p><p> </p><p>Just like all the other flowers Fluke had sent to him for each mortal day he did not answer the God's call.</p><p> </p><p>Ohm's lips parted.</p><p> </p><p>"You will die in my hands just as these flowers do… I refuse to watch that happen."</p><p> </p><p>"For you have found a place in my heart and I wish to keep your memory alive."</p><p> </p><p>"I will not let my fondness destroy your beauty."</p><p> </p><p>"I will not be the cause of your undoing."</p><p> </p><p>"I refuse to be so."</p><p> </p><p>"I <em> refuse</em>."</p><p> </p><p>For a long time, the flowers came, the pool glowed without fail and cracks invaded Ohm's walls, weakening his resolve, his yearning for the other strengthening with each passing moment.</p><p> </p><p>The last time a flower came, a note was attached to its stem, left behind in Ohm's palm as the dust of life faded away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Answer my call. I beg of you. Do you not remember? You were to introduce someone to me. Please. Come see me, will you not?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He did not have the will to refuse.</p><p> </p><p>In the Realm of Death, there lies a single pool of water. The sole gateway to life outside and as God of Death, Ohm had never paid it mind, content to drift along in his own world. </p><p> </p><p>But now....now things had changed and as he sat there, fingers running along the water, the ripples gave way to an image. </p><p> </p><p>The God of Life smiled at him in the water, a crown of flowers lying safe on his soft hair. His white robes stood out against the greenery that displayed such <em> life </em> and for once....Ohm wished to know what the world felt like outside.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke smiled brighter, "You answered my call."</p><p> </p><p>The sorrow in Ohm's eyes deepened as he looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Attuned to the other, Fluke knew, "Hey...eyes on me, won't you give me a smile?"</p><p> </p><p>The corners of Ohm's mouth turned, the most delicate of smiles balancing precariously on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"There we go~" </p><p> </p><p>He saw Fluke's hand reach out, palm stretching over the water and he did the same, mirroring the action. He could feel the water on his palm but with his whole heart, he wished he could feel the warmth of the other instead.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke closed his eyes, a sigh leaving his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oh, </em> I've missed you so."</p><p> </p><p>Ohm's lips parted. A tear fell, creating a ripple on the still water.</p><p> </p><p>"As have I."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boatsman peered up at the God of Death like he had grown two heads, blatant surprise in his soulless eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly opening his mouth, he spoke the first words he ever had to his Ruler, "Would you repeat that for me Sire?"</p><p> </p><p>Holding the gold coins in his palm, Ohm nodded, "What is your name?"</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple question, one that would require almost no thought to answer, thus, the God of Death could not fathom why the boatsman looked shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"My my my," the boatsman rasped, voice struggling to come out, "For centuries, for milleniums, we have not exchanged a single word. Yet now, you ask my name."</p><p> </p><p>Startled, Ohm thought back, uncertain if he had never spoken to the boatsman. Running through his memory, he realized that indeed, they had never spoken. Both of them had done nothing but repeat the same actions: unboard the souls, collect payment, nod in greeting and farewell.</p><p> </p><p>At a loss, Ohm simply stared at the unblinking eyes of the boatsman. They seemed to hold a certain mirth within them.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, Ohm, God of Death, why is my name of interest to you now?" The other's voice was almost painful to listen to as it fought its way out. The souls crowded around them listless and lost.</p><p> </p><p>"I… have a friend." Saying that particular word out loud felt blasphemous, "A friend who wishes to know your name."</p><p> </p><p>"The God of Death has gained a friend, you say?" He turned around, sweeping the coins from Ohm's palm.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not have a name. Your <em> friend </em> may call me whatever they wish."</p><p> </p><p>Ohm watched the boatsman leave, a prick of embarassment flowing through his veins. Both at the ignorance he had shown and the admittance of a friendship.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps sounded and Boun drew next to him, "The pool glows. Go, do not leave him waiting. I will take care of these souls."</p><p> </p><p>Pausing for a moment, Ohm contemplated refusing but the pull was too strong. He nodded at the minor God in thanks, moving towards the direction of his Palace. Passing by the large structure, he rounded his lips, a silent whistle flowing free and the Phoenix soared out a window, landing deftly on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you will finally meet him today."</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix crooned happily.</p><p> </p><p>He hurried towards the pool, sitting down on the side where light fell on his face, a subtle smile rising on his lips the moment he laid eyes on the other.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my! Is that a Phoenix?" Fluke was clearly excited. Even the God of Life had not seen the creature who is born from its own death.</p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix was clearly excited as well, trilling loudly on Ohm's shoulder, and settling in his lap to press its beak against the water, an attempt to show affection to the other.</p><p> </p><p>Fluke cooed, absolutely floored, "Hi beautiful, what is your name?" </p><p> </p><p>The Phoenix made a small confused noise, looking up at Ohm. The God of Death looked as confused at the bird and when he met Fluke's knowing gaze, perhaps he felt a bit sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me guess. This one does not have a name either?" Fluke gazed at the gorgeous creature lying in the other God's lap, "You must not be serious right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I… I've never had to call for her. She comes and goes as she pleases and knows when I would appreciate her presence." The Phoenix nodded, rubbing its head affectionately against his chest until he conceded and tickled her feathers.</p><p> </p><p>"What about the others? Boun. The minor God and the hellfairies. What do they call her? Surely not everyone communicates without her name."</p><p> </p><p>"Phoenix. They call her the Phoenix."</p><p> </p><p>The God of Life was left speechless. Names were considered important in his realm but clearly they were not held in the same regard down under.</p><p> </p><p>"May I name you beautiful?" </p><p> </p><p>The phoenix perked up, trilling questioningly at Ohm who shrugged. Following the God, the bird also seemed to shrug. It was enough approval for Fluke who could not bear to see a nameless creature.</p><p> </p><p>"Well since I do not want to change too much of what they already call you by, how do you like the sound of 'Nyx'? It sounds quite like the end of 'Phoenix' but I would spell it as we do for the ancient primal Goddess of the Night."</p><p> </p><p>Again the bird looked at the God who shrugged and so she followed him once more.</p><p> </p><p>"It's decided then! It is my pleasure to make your company Nyx." Newly named, Nyx ruffled her feathers, puffing up with pride before she snuggled up to Ohm.</p><p> </p><p>Noticing how endeared the Phoenix was with the God of Death, Fluke smiled, "This one is quite affectionate with you, and you are with her as well."</p><p> </p><p>Ohm looked down at the napping mythical creature in curiosity, "She was not as blatant in her displays as she was right now. Perhaps she has noticed a change within me." </p><p> </p><p>He lifted his gaze, staring directly at Fluke's bright green eyes and the rosy aura came upon him once again. Ohm loved to see that.</p><p> </p><p>Nyx made a low rumbling sound. It seemed the bird agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Embarrassed by how subtly direct Ohm was with his implication, Fluke searched for a new topic of conversation. While he struggled, the other God spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you certain you wish to continue as we are in this moment?"</p><p> </p><p>Fluke paused in his frantic quest for a change in topic. This was not what he was desiring but he was happy to reassure the other as much as he needed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. A million times over, I swear on my title as God of Life, <em> yes</em>. I would not trade this for anything in existence except for a chance to feel your warmth directly against my own." Cheeks flaming as if they were Kafsi trees, Fluke did not look away from the mismatched eyes, intent on ensuring his feelings were delivered.</p><p> </p><p>"I still find this hard to believe. I am sorry."</p><p> </p><p>A sliver of sadness crept into his heart when the God of Death averted his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"That is all right," his voice was gentle, "We can take our time. I must say this. Ohm. You have captured my heart with your subtle expressions, rare smiles, gorgeous eyes and most of all, the warm heart you hide under your many layers."</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes looked up at him again, "I know that although you make everyone believe that you would like to be left alone, set apart with a heart made of stone, that cannot be further from the true nature of what you crave. You are kind, lovely and warm by nature. Being the God of Death cannot change that."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke's voice held no doubt, no hesitation, only certainty.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot be the one you seek. Nothing in my realm can compare to yours. The life that thrives in yours is exquisite."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke furrowed his eyebrows in displeasure, "Pray tell, what is your standard for life?"</p><p> </p><p>"You."</p><p> </p><p>It was a single word but it held the weight of the world, crashing down on Fluke unexpectedly. He went warm.</p><p> </p><p>"Must you fluster me like this so often?" Fluke whined as elegantly as he could.</p><p> </p><p>The beginnings of a smile danced on Ohm's lips, "I am merely being honest."</p><p> </p><p>"Ohm, your realm is beautiful. You've spoken much about it at my request and I have grown fond of your home just as I have of you. My wishes have multiplied in number as I listen to your tales of Hellfairies, the boatsman, the minor Gods, the festivities you hold to celebrate the chivalrous souls, the farewell you bid to those souls leaving your lands and so much more my dear God of Death."</p><p> </p><p>The soft gaze held Ohm's eyes in place.</p><p> </p><p>"Look down at the brilliant life beating within Nyx. You have a magnificent example of the beauty death brings nestled in your very own lap. Please do not say that it does not compare to my realm." </p><p> </p><p>Fluke's worried gaze was another aspect that Ohm often found endearing. The other God grew worried quite easily and especially when it came to him it seemed. The God of Life was twitching, leaning forward as if he wished to lay a comforting hand on him.</p><p> </p><p>Smile steady on his lips, Ohm spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"I am proud of my Realm and no being can ever change that. However, it is difficult and at times painful, to see how others fail to notice the beauty it holds. It is why it surprises me that you have. Perhaps that is part of the reason my heart beats for you."</p><p> </p><p>Fluke blinked, rather surprised at the honest confession and the length of Ohm's dialogue. Even when they had met for the first time after the other had avoided him, the God of Death had only admitted that he had missed Fluke. </p><p> </p><p>There was a silence for a moment as Fluke felt the weight of those words blanketing him in warmth and Ohm was content to allow him enough time to accept.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, the God or Life spoke, shy gaze peering through his long lashes and roses budding on his cheeks once again.</p><p> </p><p>"If I am not mistaken, was I just given a confession?"</p><p> </p><p>It didn't hurt to make sure right?</p><p> </p><p>Ohm reached out, initiating for the first time as he grazed a slender finger over the other's face, water rippling lightly and Fluke closed his eyes, as if he could feel the softness of that gliding touch.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not mistaken. I harbor feelings for you and I am certain this emotion translates to love."</p><p> </p><p>Nyx opened her eyes, peering up at him with wide eyes and from the bushes behind Fluke, popped Elle's head, Gi staring curiously, settled comfortably on the fawn as Naz watched from above.</p><p> </p><p>They had not seen a romance in centuries and were not going to give up this chance.</p><p> </p><p>Roses bloomed with vigor on Fluke's cheeks, his very aura thrumming with vibrant energy.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohm, God of Death. Each day that I spoke to you, I lost a piece of my heart and now it resides with you, down below in beautiful Klasí. I may never be able to visit but my heart will never return to Fyosí. It will remain by your side for as long as I exist."</p><p> </p><p>"And I will cherish it for as long as you allow me to."</p><p> </p><p>"Forever sounds wonderful." Fluke murmured with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ohm responded with a rare smile of his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Forever it shall be."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- το τέλος - </p><p>"The End" in Greek according to Google Trans :3</p><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, my apologies for practically disappearing T^T I had midterms and just finished reviving. </p>
<p>This fic was meant to be short and sweet and should have been over with this chapter. But I will extend it slightly bc of the last comments I saw and I'm uploading now to make up for the radio silence on my end ehehe🙈</p>
<p>All the past chapters had already been pre-written, which was why I updated regularly. Now, the updates may be more erratic or slow, just because I'm writing some other fics at the same time with classes too (MY FAULT I KNOW) I hope you will still remain with this story nevertheless👉👈</p>
<p>Thank you and enjoy!❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rich red and deep gray eyes stared fixated on one focal point, the petite God of Life, humming lightly, a small smile on his face as he scratched the crooning bird's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Satisfied with staring, he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have sent you a gift."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke perked up in delight, suddenly leaning closer and pressing his nose into the water right over the other God's nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boop." he whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ohm stared cross-eyed in surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Naz flew away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing, the God of Life withdrew, "I heard this is a widely used action to express affection amongst the mortals."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ohm bit his lip to conceal a smile. Although the God of Life had always maintained his elegance and grace, it seemed he was more childlike when in love. He liked seeing Fluke slip out of his normal image. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Enlighten me. Am I to do it in return?" He inquired and Fluke finally looked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am unsure. I do believe it is not done simultaneously but rather it is an unexpected expression."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I will remember that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>S</em><em>o I can do it for you' </em>  was left unsaid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You mentioned a gift. And I… I wished to-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boop my nose?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke flushed, "In appreciation!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ohm chuckled and the God of Life felt new power run through his veins at the sound. It was the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I am able to hear that melody, I am willing to boop your nose continuously." Fluke offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ohm paused, realizing he had actually laughed out loud. Feeling endeared, he placed a palm over the water where Fluke's hair was reflected. Fluke closed his eyes as he always did whenever Ohm reached out, as if he was imagining the touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, he opened his eyes, "Out of curiosity, why a sudden gift? When will it arrive?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The God's excitement shone bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It will be useful. I have asked the Messenger God to deliver it to you safely. He should arrive soon."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my, Prem himself is coming?" Usually his large turtle doves made the deliveries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He fancies a certain minor God and believes it will benefit him in his quest if he gains my favor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ohm looked highly amused and Fluke raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And will it benefit him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke already knew the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. It will not."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring at each other for a moment, the two God's burst into laughter, unrestrained and free. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, that is quite comical." Fluke commented, laughter dying down into chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed." Ohm agreed and the Kafsi trees went up in flames as if the Realm itself agreed with him too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke's expression fell, "New souls are growing more frequent."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They are. The boatsman has made a habit of taking five boats. The trees flame even before the leaves have recuperated. It is concerning."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke's expression grew more downcast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The mortals are at war once again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am sorry." The God of Death murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is not your fault."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know their deaths pain you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It is not your fault," Fluke reiterated, "The mortals are incapable of hosting peace continuously and it is no one's fault but their own."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ohm said nothing. There was nothing to say. The mortals have always been a turbulent kind, no explanation existed for their nature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Go. You must welcome the new souls," Fluke urged gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. I must."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A kind smile on his lips, Ohm bent forward, nose touching the water right above Fluke's own nose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Boop." He murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whisper fell into the pond and the God of Life closed his eyes, a radiant smile gracing his features, a rosy glow embracing him tight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he opened his eyes again, the God of Death was gone, but the last whispers of his voice still rang in Fluke’s ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "I love you." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>《Fyosí》</strong>
</p>
<p>Prem, the Messenger God, had never been contacted by the God of Death.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the first shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had never expected the God of Death to create a gift for the God of Life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the second shock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third shock was when the God of Life, the picture and symbol of grace, actually <em>ran</em> <em>to him</em> and stopped before him, bouncing on his toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke had never been further from elegance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prem was inclined to believe that some sort of wicked witchery was at play. But he carefully handed off the gift all the same.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other God cradled it against his chest, eyes alight with wonder and awe as he stared at the glass box. There was a miniature Kafsi tree planted inside it, its vibrant red leaves and deep black trunk standing out starkly against the lighter colors of his realm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He said it would flame when he calls."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke looked up at the Messenger God, "Thank you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bowed his head in greeting and walked towards his home when Prem called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are close to him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How so? The God of Death speaks to no one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke smiled, turning around without answering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You realize the danger?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paused, facing Prem once again. The other God spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you realize what may happen if you grow to favor him? If you allow him to favor you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The smile on the God of Life's face seemed to color with sadness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. I am aware."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yet… you do not care?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke remained silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You do know that you will never, <em> never,</em> be able to touch him, nor he you? There will never be a chance for carnal pleasure let alone a simple kiss.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With each word, the Messenger God came closer. Now he stood in front of Fluke who was holding the glass case tight, “Are you willing to forgo such intimacies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke smiled again, looking directly at Prem, eyes alight like the kafsi trees. Quietly and firmly, he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em><strong>Yes.</strong></em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was no hesitation, no mistake, only certainty, defiance, <em>truth</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prem took a step back in shock, recognizing the emotion in the God’s green eyes, “You- You love him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The God of Life seemed to be thrumming with life, sparkles in his eyes, exuding raw energy as flowers grew at his feet, the melodious sounds of his creatures rising in volume and it seemed for a brief moment, the entire realm shook with pure unbridled life force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluke opened his eyes and a gentle breeze blew, cradling the God in its embrace before it was gone as quick as it had come.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I love him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prem could only stare at the beauty the other God shone with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Love is intangible Prem. I will never see him before my eyes. I will never be able to feel his arms around me. But that does not take away meaning from our bond. My love has reached him, I know that and I feel his love embracing my heart with its every beat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tree within the glass came alight, lively flames burning bright. Roses bloomed on Fluke’s cheeks and the smile on his face grew as he watched the hellfire dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love him.” he repeated, kissing the cool glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked to Prem, bowing his head,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I must go, he calls for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the God of Life ran, nurturing foliage with every step he took as he rushed to his new source of life,</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The God of Death.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Realm of Life, Fyosí, and the Realm of Death, Klasí share a connection not known to even the Gods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But if one takes a leap of faith, a single dip in the Réftis pool, you will find yourself drawn deep under. Water rushing around you at a speed you would never expect, the rays of the sunlight above the water disappearing as you plunge into the depths below, bubbles disturbing the water, surprised breaths escaping you. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just when you feel that tightness in your chest, just when you feel that you will lose your last breath, just when you feel that you will meet Death itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You will be shoved above the water, heaving in huge gulps of air, arms and limbs frantically flailing to stay afloat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The strange force that pulled you in will disappear, once again returning you to the arms of Life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As you look around, this hidden land will reveal itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So unfamiliar but long in existence since the very creation of the archaic primal Gods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A land that remains neutral but aligns with all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Welcome to Geiós.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Otherwise known as... the Midlands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- τα λέμε -</p>
<p>"See you again" in Greek according to Google Trans :3</p>
<p>More details to come later :)</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!<br/>ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>